A Darker Side of Drabble
by DarkKitten666
Summary: A collection of my dark drabble stories. Warning: It's dark. Current chapters: Gowland, Gray, Nightmare, Peter x2, Blood, Sidney
1. Gowland

**So to begin this off I should probably say that this will be a collection of darker drabble stories that I write. **

**I do not own the characters. QuinRose does.**

* * *

**A short little Gowland drabble that I did a long time ago and decided to post.**

He stood and watched on as the young outsider smiled happily with her friend, Boris, the Cheshire cat. He watched as the young cat eared boy took her hand and pulled her along behind him. The park was large and Boris knew it well. Only one other knew it even better than the cat. He clenched his fists.

The girl, as she only seemed to be to the man, was, indeed, but a girl. Compared to the scruff of an old man that he was, she was only a budding flower. So young and—there he goes again, comparing. There was always a chance, or so he asked himself to believe. He wasn't that old. He loved the girl. And… she was still but a girl. Closer to the age of the young stray that the man that took him in.

"Damn cat…" he muttered under his breath. His hand ran through his hair as he looked away from the couple. Rumors around the park always spread like wildfire. The word on the street was that Boris had claims to her. But then again, other times it was said that the Hatter had claims on the young maiden. The Hatter would die for how he treated her, or so he had vowed. The man called her horrible names as if she were a… a prostitute. She retaliates by saying she has not chosen, but the park owner is sure there is a man in her sights.

What a lucky man he would be to have the outsider love him. That is all any man wants in the world now. The outsider.

The park was made to escape the real world of Wonderland, the death and destruction that it brings. The park was made for fun. To make life a little more worthwhile than just serving those who have faces. It was his retreat. This world that he created to be perfect for himself and those around him was flawed. There was something missing in his perfect world. He realized this the moment his eyes first caught a glimpse of the young, outsider girl. _HIS_ perfect world was missing love. Although everybody around him was having fun, he was crumbling inside.

"Is something wrong, boss?" one of his faceless employees asked.

"It's fine, fine." He muttered, shoeing the woman away with a wave of his hand. All was not fine, however. The man's inner thoughts were in turmoil. He loved the girl just like any other man in this world. Why did she have to choose _those_ irritating men? His chest tightened as he saw the girl smile. Such a wonderful smile. And yet such a smile was directed not at him, but at the cat instead. That irritating stray…


	2. Gray

Is this only pretend? Is this feeling not real?

I look at her sleeping peacefully there and I can't help but feel… but feel….

We joke that it is only pretend. After the move, Alice arrived at the Clover Tower. She was all alone. She missed the clockmaker, Julius Monrey.

I am only a replacement in her heart… It is only pretend.

All I do is pretend. I'm pretending to be something I am not. For Nightmare… for myself…

I am an assassin, I am born to kill.

The poor girl shivered in the absence of my body heat. All I could do was pull the covers up around her. To tuck her in to my bed. Yes, she was in my bed, but it was only pretend to her. A replacement for her former lover.

Can I continue to do this? To pretend to pretend? I wanted the pretending to stop. I wanted this to be real. I loved her. But…

I can't. I am not good for her. I am… dangerous. I am only pretending to be something I am not. When I am with her, I feel that side of me boil up and nearly bubble over the edges of my very being. That side of me nearly consumes me whenever I am alone with her. I am unable to control myself. I leave bruises on her delicate, snowy white skin. I can't help but leave marks on her body. I want her to be mine and only mine, even if she loves the clockmaker.

I don't want to hurt her and yet I do. The longer this pretending goes, the more she will get hurt by me. It has to stop. I have to stop. I have the strength to really hurt her and yet… I do not have the strength to save her from myself. I have to stop, but I cannot. No matter how many times I wake up like this filled with regret, I could never stop doing this. I know I need to stop, but I could never stop… Even if the clockmaker returns.


	3. Nightmare

**Some stuff has happened that has made me feel somewhat depressed so rather than being a depressing person, I might just write A LOT more of these dark drabbles, so watch out for them.**

* * *

His physical body did not exist in that country. All he could do was watch the girl he loved spend time with the other role holders. He watched her every minute he could get from his lizard aid. The work load was not that bad since Clover was someplace else but there were still several papers. It irked the incubus that she would spend so much time with those idiots of Heartland. All idiots that are vying for her heart when she should already be won. She should be his. _He_ set up this game; _he_ should win it.

The white rabbit is especially dense. He was used as a pawn to drag the girl there. She did not willingly want to come to Wonderland. She had to be dragged. _Forcefully_ taken. The plan worked perfectly as the Prime Minister was blamed for being a selfish kidnapper. But it was the nightmare's plan. But now he could only watch and wait. His only time with her was in her dreams, but he made the best of all the time he had. Nobody could intrude on his time with her. All he could do was wait and eventually he will have his prize.


	4. Peter

**I was working on an Elliot one but since someone asked for a Peter... and I've fallen in love with Peter... I typed this up. I do take requests... at least for my drabbles.**

She wouldn't even look at him. She hated the man, her kidnapper. And yet, she did not realize he was her savior. He saved her from a life of misery. All he ever wanted was her happiness. All he got, however, was a punch in the face and the sharp stabbing pain of those horrid words, _I hate you._

He didn't care much about other people. If he had it his way, he would kill them all and keep the girl to himself. But she wouldn't like that and he knew it. He held back on killing all of the role holders and took his rage out on the faceless. The role holders could make her happy, even if it wasn't Peter. _As long as they tied her to this world_, Peter thought, _she would never leave and she would be happy_.

He sought only for her happiness. Even if his own was at risk he would give it up in an instant to make her happy. To make her smile. To make her forget those awful times in her own world…

It hurt that she hated him, but as long as she was happy all will be fine. Because her smile made everything better. Even if that smile was not directed towards him, it still set a smile on his own face. Even if that smile was not directed towards him, it still lit up his dark world and filled it with joy and hope. Even if the smile was not for him, it was still his favorite thing about her. Even if the smile would never be for him, he would still be happy… Or so he told himself…


	5. Peter 2

**So I read a translation of one of Peters events somewhere on Tumblr and it got me thinking... Peter is one sad, sad bunny. He might be possessive but he is also negative on himself! Like... whoa. How sad. Now I must write a sad little drabble about this poor little bunny...**

* * *

It was unfathomable, this feeling he had deep inside. All he wanted was her happiness, or so he tried to tell himself. If she was happy then he was happy. As long as she stayed in this world, forever, then he would never complain. At least, that is what he thought. But every second that he spent time with the girl made those little thoughts crumble away. He wanted _more_ than her happiness. He wanted _her_. He didn't want her to be with any other man or beast. He didn't want her to be with a dirty little speck of dust that paled in comparison to the importance of Alice. And yet… he himself was a pathetic, tiny speck of dust. He was unimportant. Replaceable… Or so he thought.

The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted her. But the more he wanted her, the more he knew he could not have her. He paced his room, his mind deep in thought. It would be perfect if she just fell in love with him but… Could he really accept that? If the beautiful, wonderful Alice fell in love with this desperate, insignificant rabbit, could he accept that?

"Indeed, I am faced…" he muttered blankly to himself, thinking out loud for a moment. "But… I can easily be replaced." His facial expression was bitter. There was no way around the fact of the matter that he was unimportant and thus unworthy of the greatest beauty of them all, Alice. He sighed heavily, realizing that he has no reason to worry. Such a wonderful girl would never fall for him to begin with. Such a useless rabbit could never win the heart of such a perfect woman. And yet his eyes were the only ones to see just how important she was.

No other role holder saw her absolute perfection. This thought made the rabbit want her to himself even more. If no other saw her true worth, how priceless her love would truly be, then they shouldn't have her. If they could not cherish her the way she needed to be cherished, then he wouldn't _let_ them have her. But if no other man in this world cherished her in the way that she needed, then wouldn't that make him the obvious choice? Shouldn't he be the one to earn her love? Even if he was a worthless rabbit? Or is this world below Alice? That nobody would ever be good enough for her and, thusly, she will never be happy in this world of his.

Thoughts swirled in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder. The more he thought, the more questions he had. All had answers that he did not know and might never know. He did, however, know one thing. He loved Alice with all his heart. This was a fact. It was a rule, but more importantly, he loved her far more than those who were just following the rule. Thus she should be his… _But she never will_… Or so he told himself.


	6. Blood

**You asked for a Blood Drabble so I hope you like it. I'm not particularly a fan of Blood but that won't stop me from writing more and more of these deliciously dark drabbles. Any other requests? Go ahead and ask!**

* * *

He was filled with a mixture of emotions every time the girl looked at him. She was an outsider; this he knew for a fact from the first moment he laid his eyes on her. Her own eyes filled with surprise and hidden admiration. He had thought that perhaps this was due to his intimidating atmosphere, his elegant clothing, and maybe his high-class stature. It wasn't until later that he realized the true reason behind such an intense gaze. And this reason was the cause of his confusing emotions.

His face reminded her of her former lover. This enraged him. How dare another man have his face?! In a world full of faceless, he had never thought any being would ever have the same face as his own. It perplexed him as to how something so absurd can actually occur. On top of his own feelings on the matter, the girl had her own. The feelings she still possessed for her former lover. These feelings were reflected in her eyes as she watched the mafia boss. The small sparks of dedication she once held in her heart could be seen veiled with trace amounts of want and need. Lust. Such a look drove him absolutely mad.

He took his frustrations out on the girl. She became a maid at his mansion much to his surprise and utter amusement. He used his position and taunted the girl. Teased her. He even went so far as to torment her. To harass her. To touch her. He tried to prove that he was not this man who she sees him as. She would struggle against him and his advances but in the end she could not resist. For the man she saw before her was not Blood Dupre, mafia boss, but she saw her former lover from her own world. She sees the man who broke her heart and, yet, she cannot resist. And this drives the hatter to madness. His mind and emotions were left in total turmoil all because of this young outsider…

And he couldn't help but like it.


	7. Sidney

**Gosh. I disappeared for a little bit there... Anyway, this is the first time I've really written Sidney so hope you like it.**

* * *

He didn't understand these strange feelings that had begun to fester deep inside him. At first he thought it was hatred that he held for the girl that the other, disgustingly white rabbit, Peter White, had cherished above all else. He thought that if the white rabbit loved something then he, the black rabbit, would detest it. This was, however, not the case as he felt he did not hate the poor girl. Rather, he admired her. No, he admired her work ethic, not her. That's what he wanted to think but as he thought deeper about these feelings…

She worked hard enough for several breaks. It shouldn't matter to him how she spends these breaks. It shouldn't matter to him that she leaves the castle to visit other territories, to visit the other male role holders. It shouldn't matter, so why does it irk him when she leaves? It irritates him when she says goodbye even if she will return. She always returned, so it shouldn't matter to him what she does. She even returned long before her break finished but he always impatiently awaited her return only to greet her with a sharp tongue and soured words… But he always felt better upon her return.

He had never felt this feeling before that was welling up when he thought of Alice. It wasn't hate, he knew that feeling well. It was a foreign feeling that confused and bewildered him. He spent many waking and restless hours to ponder this great mystery that loomed over his being. And even after pondering the fact for so long, he was still unable to see that his feeling he had for the young, sweet, hard working girl was actually love.


End file.
